Because Running is Always Easier
by BizzareBavarian
Summary: This got deleted before, and I reposted it because I found the file on my computer. Brucas One-shot.


**AN: I think this was up before, but somehow, it got mixed up with my other story, Pilot, and I took it down. I thought I lost it, but I was going through my computer deleting things, and I found it. So here ya go!  
**

* * *

Lucas hadn't _really_ talked to her in, what to him, seemed like ages. After a seemingly dull and short relationship with a certain broody blond girl, he found himself enthralled with her energetic best friend. His previous lover, and his most favorite at that. Both his nicknames for her seemed to fit perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Pretty girl and Cheery. The only two words in the English language that could describe her completely. And now, she had a part of him that he couldn't love more. She had his daughter.

She came to him on the eve of his wedding to Lindsey Strauss, sitting him down at Tric and telling him she wanted to have a baby more than anything in the world. He was shocked at first, not being able to come to terms with the fact that his Pretty Girl wanted to have a pretty girl of her own. Needless to say he went home that night and researched adoption stories all over the internet, while his fiancee looked on happily, under the impression he was writing another best-seller. After countless stories on the internet about failed adoption processes, Lucas drove to Brooke's house in the middle of the night, knocking frantically on her door. The door opened slowly, revealing Brooke in nothing but a thin silk slip, her robe not completely covering her chest. "You can't adopt" He spoke breathlessly, mostly from her appearance at the time.

"What are you talking about Luke? Couldn't this have waited until morning? It's like three" She responded with a face of confusion and exhaustion. "You can't adopt. I've spent the past five hours looking up all these cases, and they all end badly" Could he help that he didn't want to see her upset? She was his pretty girl. He could never bear to see her like that. "Luke..those cases are one in a million, how do you know it'll happen to me?" Luke shook his head. "Your mother told you that you weren't one in a million. It turns out you were. How do you know you won't be one in a million again?" He was desperate. She could tell from the stretch of his argument "I want to be the father" This took her by surprise. "Luke, this isn't high school, you're getting married tomorrow. We can't just..you know.." She furrowed her eyebrows at him, and he laughed in response. "No, no, no. Artificial insemination. They can implant my sperm into your uterus or something like that" He waved it off like it was nothing "I looked it up on the internet, and it's a simple procedure. I don't want you to get some random guy's baby, Brooke. I want to help you" He wanted her to have his babies. Plain and simple, though obviously not simple enough for the oh so famous Brucas.

And about a year later, they got their daughter, Ava Luca Scott. Brooke knew it wasn't a conventional middle name, but she couldn't thank Lucas more for giving her a child of her own. She spent the days after caring for her daughter, and showing her off to anyone she possibly could. The mother-daughter duo were never separated, even when Ava was sleeping, Brooke was in the rocking chair, taking the time to either take a nap or work on her sketches. He envied their relationship. He had the touch that made people run away, and he didn't want Brooke and Ava out of his life, so he kept his distance. After his almost marriage to Lindsey, he got into a sparkless relationship with Peyton Sawyer. But something was missing from both. That thing just so happened to be the mother of his child. But he couldn't touch her, because then something would inevitably happen and she would run away, and he would be alone again.

"Suck it up, man" His brother's honest words threw him back to reality after a rivercourt "jam session". What was he doing? Keeping his distance because if he didn't there was _some_ chance that she might walk out of his life? That was no way to live; he longed for her. For her touch, her raspy voice that gave him chills, the way she left him always wanting more, the way they could be a family, but not just any family; the _perfect_ family. And so he ran to her. He could've taken his car, but since when has anyone really been rational when chasing after the love of their life? Pretty much never. He ran the two and a half miles to her house on the docks, knocking frantically on her door. She opened the door, their daughter on her hip. "Hey Luke, what's up?" She asked, with a smile that showed her dimples just barely. As she moved so he could walk in, she kissed the baby's forehead, saying to her "Look baby, it's Daddy" He smiled at the line, walking in and standing in front of her. "You wanna sit down?" She asked, nodding toward the small sitting room next to the foyer. He shook his head, he couldn't sit down. He was way too jittery, and it would look as if he had ADHD **[AN: Not meant to offend anyone, sorry]** or something.

"Brooke," He started, his hands clamming up a bit. Why was he getting so nervous? He should've been a pro at this considering he had already done this with her twice. "All my life, I've been running and accusing people of running. I accused you of running away from us when it was really me. I'm afraid to love you, Brooke. And I know this might seem a bit random, but it's always been you." _Wow Luke, way to break it easy to her_. He cursed himself silently when he saw her look of surprise. "Every time I've been in a different relationship, it's ended because my heart just wasn't in it. But I gave our relationships my all, and I just got a little sidetracked. Peyton might of been the comet in my book, but she brought me you. You're the one who gave me direction; you're the one who gave my life meaning. And last year, when you told me you wanted to adopt, I couldn't take the fact of you having anyone's baby but mine." He smiled at the small girl in her arms, running a hand along the baby's head. "I didn't realize it at the time because I was too busy looking for something right in front of me. As cheesy and overused as the line is, you complete me Brooke Davis. You're the Cheery to my Broody, the girl that makes my weak heart beat so fast I think I might get a heart attack just from being in the same room as you. The girl I have made two other embarrassing speeches to, promising you the world, but only giving you half of it. But like they say, third time's a charm, right? And I'm ready to finally give you everything you've ever wanted. The family you really want, with two boys and a girl, a third of that already done, the white picket fence house, and the family dinners, with Game Night every Friday night, and a movie night every Sunday, because everyone knows it's the worst day of the week just because of the fact that Monday is the next day. I love you Brooke Davis, and I want everything with you"

He was followed by silence for a second, before her hazel-green eyes sparkled, and the smile he loved so much was being concealed by her biting her bottom lip ever so cutely. She moved toward him, kissing him lightly as his hand found it's way to the small of her back, his other resting on their daughter's side. "So how about that movie night?" She asked as they pulled away, and he laughed softly, nodding his head. "Anything for you baby" And that night, they sat on the couch, hot coco in hand, daughter on her father's lap, leaning back against his chest, and Brooke to his side, her head settled on his shoulder, watching the classic tear jerker, P.S., I Love You.

Because when her thoughts came aloud, they went a little something like this...

P.S. Lucas Scott, I love you too.


End file.
